


Chains

by niveuos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Hitting, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Subspace, This is really really bad, Tongue Twisting Charm, Top Draco, do I ever write anything realistic, dom!draco, draco is with another guy for a second, harry is literally chained to a wall, i fantasise too much lmao, im so sorry, just in general honestly, probably unrealistic now that i read it over, sub!Harry, there's some lesbian very briefly like five short paragraphs briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: When Draco catches Harry snooping around underneath the Invisibility Cloak in the Manor, he decides he needs to be punished. Chains, bickering and angry turned kinky sex ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so technically ive only ever written smut like a solid four times so i really threw myself into the deep end here, but i liked the concept of the story and nothing was gonna stop me. apologies for the way the characters intentions and motivations seem to change like, especially towards the end, because i wrote this over probably a month literally just adding a paragraph here and there because it was really hard for me to write, so feel free to ignore the end if it's really that bad. i like to think the sex was somewhat decent (im lying to myself). also, im new to the drarry fanfiction train, so hello there new people. im extremely late to the bandwagon. rip scorbus

There were many different ways in which Draco imagined he would meet Harry Potter again. He had considered what to say if they ran into one another in Diagon Alley, or how to start up a civilised conversation at a Quiddich match. At night he would lie awake wondering how to make things right. Would The Boy Who Lived beat his ass? Demand never to see his face again? Report him to the Ministry for doing nothing at all? The possibilities were endless, but out of all the ways he expected to meet his previous arch enemy again, none of them involved chains. Or his own hidden sadism. He promised himself he would never act in this way, but finding Potter in his house covered in an Invisibility Cloak really ground his gears. It was difficult not to take a degree of violent action.

"Now, Potter," Draco murmured casually, although his eyes were quite the opposite. "Would you please explain to me why exactly you entered my household without my permission?"

Potter was glaring at him from where he was bound against the wall in one of the Manor's spare rooms. The chains were attached to his wrists and ankles, not providing a lot of movement, and his wand was currently in Malfoy's possession, twirling between his fingers. "Listen, I was under strict orders from the Ministry- " he began, but was cut off by Malfoy almost immediately.

"Just because they ordered you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it!" he hissed, glaring right back. He was surprised at how easy it was to get Potter chained up, honestly. The Golden Boy wasn't expecting Draco's stunning spell and when it had finally been countered, he was already chained to the wall. He'd only struggled for a few seconds before relaxing, although his eyes continued to shoot daggers at the blonde boy across the room.

"I'm an Auror in training, dimwit. I have to do as they say if I want a job. Can you unchain me now? I got everything I needed. You're not conspiring against the Ministry, I get it. Work done. Let me go."

Malfoy scoffed. "That's what they wanted to know? Whether or not I was trying to overthrow the Ministry? Do you really think I'd be so stupid?" He laughed to himself, shaking his head. "I don't care about the Ministry. I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I'm studying to be a Potioneer now like an average magical citizen, so could you lot leave me alone?"

Potter was beginning to look uncomfortable at this stage. "I defended you! I told them I didn't need to check up on you but they didn't believe me. Now can you _please_ unchain me from the wall and give me my wand back? I thought we'd gotten over our boarding school rivalry," he pleaded from the floor.

With a second's hesitation, Malfoy thought aloud. "Hmmmm," he hummed, pretending to be in an internal debate. "I don't think I will, actually. You need to be punished."

"Malfoy, please- "

"No! I thought we'd gotten over this, too! So now you're going to suffer!" he shouted in retort, placing Potter's wand aside. He'd never wanted to ravish the Chosen One so much in his life. Push him down, yank off his clothes, run his tongue along that chest he hardly ever showed...

"How, then? Can you get it over and done with so I can leave?" Potter huffed, looking fed up. He pulled his arm experimentally, only to be jarred by his attachment to the wall. He sighed, leaning against it.

"You are far too casual for the situation at hand."

"I know you'll let me go. You won't actually hurt me. Because then you'll really get yourself in trouble."

"I know." Malfoy grinned. "So I'm going to punish you in a different way. I'll be back in a flash, you git." With that, Malfoy left the room, leaving Potter pondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess, and what exactly the pureblood was planning.

It didn't take very long for Malfoy to find what he was looking for. He was an attractive, young, rich bachelor, with a dark and dangerous vibe. Soon enough, he was returning home with two women in tow, only willing to participate in Malfoy's plans purely because he was hot and had a lot of money to spend.

The girls tried not to turn and run for the hills when they found the one and only Harry Potter chained to the wall. Being witches themselves, they knew who he was and what he had done. For those reasons, they were very, very certain to do exactly as Malfoy instructed, because if he could catch the boy who defeated Voldemort, he could do anything.

"So, Potter, I know the greatest form of torture is a case of blue balls." Malfoy was grinning in an evil way and Harry didn't like that at all. "These lovely ladies are going to put on a show for you, and you're going to watch. And you're going to sit here, hard, for a very long time, and it's going to hurt but you'll get over it, eventually. No marks to show that I've punished you at all, hm? On you go, ladies. I'm paying you well." Malfoy retreated to a lounge chair in the corner of the room, casting a tongue twisting spell over Potter as he did so that he wouldn't have to hear his protests. Swiftly sitting down, his eyes settling on Potter's face, noting he was watching him. With a jerk of his head Malfoy indicated towards the girls, to which Potter responded by rolling his eyes and changing his attention.

The two witches started slowly. Their hands roamed one another at a snail's pace, hooking fingers into belt loops and reaching up the backs of shirts. Their lips met passionately but Malfoy didn't care much at all. He was far too queer to have an interest in the women making out merely feet away and certainly far too attracted to Potter to even consider looking elsewhere.

Malfoy had deduced that he had a crush on Harry Potter in second year. After their duel, he just couldn't stop thinking about that look of hunger in the other male's eyes, and Malfoy's desire to rule him had soon become apparent. At first he just thought about kissing and touching because he was still young and naïve but by the time he was fourteen the fantasies were flowing like waterfalls.

It simply wasn't fair that they had been such enemies over all these years. Malfoy couldn't lie; he had hated the dark haired teenager with a passion. But his hatred fuelled alongside his adoration, encouraging wild fantasies where Malfoy took out all his anger on Harry in a bout of lust and passion. And now these fantasies were finally going to come true.

Well, they were supposed to. Malfoy was horrified to note that the man chained to his wall appeared bored at best. His trousers weren't tight from the hardness of a boner and his face wasn't flushed or needy. He gazed over the women almost as if he was assessing them and their performance from a purely educational perspective. This wasn't working at all.

Abruptly, Malfoy stood. "Enough," he commanded, ceasing the girls' touching of each other's boobs. They shot him an irritated look. "We're finished here." He handed both the girls a small handful of coins. Their service had been used for all of five minutes, but there really was no point in continuing. Malfoy had soon figured it out for himself.

What a shock it was, to come to the conclusion that the Chosen One was gay. What straight man wouldn't have been at least a little interested from the sight of two naked women touching one another? The thought of Potter being gay sent shivers up his spine, realising his ultimate goal was a lot more in reach than it ever had been previously.

Shooting Potter a sideways glance as the girls left, he sighed. "You're going to be more difficult than you're worth, aren't you?" he chuckled, reading the reaction in the boy's eyes. Surprisingly, he no longer looked frustrated, just curious as to what Malfoy had planned. He must have accepted his fate. "I'll be right back. Don't think you're going to get off that easy." With a parting smirk and an unspoken promise, Malfoy left the Manor once again.

Upon his return he was pleased to note that Potter was still wide awake and waiting. With him he tugged a man he'd picked up at a bar, not quite understanding the circumstances but being okay with the offer as long as he got paid. It was immediately clear that Malfoy had a type, as the stranger sported a dark messy hair style and green eyes, darting around the room, taking everything in. It was clear he'd never been in a place quite so extravagant before.

Pulling the boy in front of Malfoy, he licked his lips. "Here's the deal," he purred, beginning to draw his hand up the stranger's shirt, eliciting a moan from the man. "The lesbians obviously didn't work because you're gay." Potter nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So we're gonna try this one here. I _will_ make you hard, Potter, don't you worry yourself at all about it."

Despite holding such a delicate man in his hands and touching him so sinfully, Malfoy didn't grow an erection. For a long time now the only person Malfoy could get hard for was Potter, which was really very much a disappointment as he hadn't gotten any decent action in years. It truly was a devastating course of existence.

This time, Malfoy noted as he slipped his fingers into the boy's pants, Potter gulped and shifted himself slightly. However, Malfoy soon came to realise that Potter favoured looking directly up into his own harsh gaze rather than the perfect display of sexual activity in front of him, as if drawn to his expression. No matter what Malfoy did, Potter bore no interest in the tousled stranger, but rather lay all his attention at the blond master of the mansion instead. Potter's trousers looked exactly the same but Malfoy was certain there was something going on beneath the fabric.

With a sigh of defeat in the realisation that Potter wasn't interested in the cute man being held on display at all, he dismissed him with anther handful of coins and fell down ungraciously to the floor with a thud, dark gaze resting on Potter's lips. "What am I to do with you?" he tutted, shaking his head. "Didn't get hard for the girls, hardly got hard for the boy. Why were you watching me, Harry? Why did you watch the man you so hate so casually as he jerked another man off?" Malfoy could see Harry's intake of breath at the use of his given name. It was completely satisfying to Malfoy.

Harry gazed at Malfoy but there was no hatred in his eyes. He tugged pitifully at the chains, but he looked more like he wanted to reach out rather than run away. "Do you know how long I've dreamt of you?" Malfoy purred, slowly crawling towards Harry's kneeling frame, stopping directly in front of him with a smirk. "Poor little Draco used to get hard thinking about the golden Harry Potter in the middle of class. Why do you think I have you chained up, Potter? Hmm?" For a brief moment, Malfoy took away the silencing charm, just to make sure Potter truly was okay with this. He had always planned and fantasised about doing some filthy things to the other man, but he wasn't keen on sexual assault.

Harry gasped. "I don't know, because I came into your house without permission?"

"I could've hexed you and sent you away. Instead I chose to chain you up in this room so I could watch you squirm. Do you want me to let you go?" Malfoy reached out a hand and traced Harry's cheek thoughtfully, to which Harry squirmed and closed his eyes.

"Um. Yes," he choked, beginning to tremble. Malfoy grinned.

"You don't sound so sure," he teased, running his hand down Harry's neck carefully. He felt the man shiver beneath his touch.

"I'm not myself when you're touching me like that," Harry admitted, opening his eyes. "When you chained me to the wall- I, I was so- " he broke off to swallow, "I didn't let myself get hard. I really wanted to go. I did."

Malfoy removed his hand, shocked. "What do you mean you didn't let yourself get hard?" he snapped, a different tone flaring into his voice. He noted that Harry gulped and shifted under his glare.

"Okay, fine," Harry huffed, a pleading look in his eyes. "I like you, Draco, okay? I didn't realise it until after we graduated and I missed you. While I did oppose entering your house to spy on your intentions, there was a part of me that longed for it. You're hot and domineering and I like being chained up by you like this. Is that enough?" he hissed through his teeth, appearing defeated.

"Yes," Draco whispered, and he cast the silencing charm once more. Something changed inside him, as his demeanour clicked and lust fired up so deeply within him that he was struggling to control it. "Do you have any idea what those words just did to me? You look so fucking hot like this, all chained up, I can do whatever I want to you." He reached out again to trace his fingers along Harry's cheek and Harry leaned into the touch.

Draco slowly brought his other hand up to trace along Harry's chest. "I've wanted to do this for so long," he mumbled, reaching beneath the shirt to cop a feel of Harry's muscular chest. He trailed across his abdomen, just below his belly button in small, lazy circles. The feel of Harry's shaking was sending his heart into overdrive, the soft sigh escaping Harry's lips causing the blood to rush down into Draco's groin.

With a quick wave of Draco's wand Harry's clothes disappeared from his body and reappeared in a pile in the corner of the room, leaving the chained man breathing deeply and bare. Looking down, Draco noticed he was fully hard now, causing him to smirk once more. "So I'm the one who can make you hard, hmm? I think I quite like that." He scooted closer again, bringing both his hands up to Harry's cheeks and cupping them delicately, staring deeply into his beautiful eyes with wonder. "What a pretty boy you are," he cooed, cracking a small smile before leaning in to connect their lips.

It was soft, at first, until Harry whined and Draco gasped and there was tongue and licking lips and sucking. Draco nibbled on Harry's lip and he moaned in a way that made Draco's head spin, tilting his head to shove his tongue further down Harry's throat however vulgar it seemed. He just wanted to be closer to the other boy, connected to him in a way he couldn't allow himself to connect with anyone else.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled back, head full of other plans in relation to the fact that he had the Chosen One chained to his wall. He paused, staring down at Harry's desperate face, all flushed and needy and pink with lust. Draco grinned lopsidedly, biting his lip in thought and stroking Harry's cheek affectionately. "Here's the deal," he said after a few moments, running a finger over Harry's lips. "You're chained to my wall and it's really hot. I want to do some really, really dirty things with you. Except I'm not entirely sure how you feel about that." He paused. Harry didn't move. In fact, he looked slightly confused. "Your safe word is Diagon. Do you understand what I'm proposing?"

Harry came to a sudden bout of realisation, blushed, and nodded. "That's okay?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded again. "I'll tweak the spell so that's the only word you can say." He did just that. "I'm going to keep going now. Please don't freak out." Draco leaned down, kissed him one last time before standing up and pulling his pants down, dick flicking up right in front of Harry's face.

Harry leaned forward, mouth open, tongue reaching out to lick at the tip, but Draco was quick to grab a fistful of his hair and hold him away. "I don't think so, Potter. You've been a naughty boy. Naughty boys don't get what they want." Harry licked his lips but otherwise stayed still, eyes on Draco's penis and chest heaving.

Draco took the fistful of hair and yanked it, pulling back so that Harry was staring directly up at him and unable to move. It looked painful but Harry made no noise of protest and Draco eagerly noted that Harry's bare dick twitched between his thighs upon the action. "Look at me, baby." Harry already was. He didn't look away.

Slowly, Draco brought his other hand down to jerk himself off in front of Harry's face. Harry sat there, panting, eyes boring into Draco's mind and Draco didn't look away, even as his own lips parted and he moaned at his own touch. The whole thing was incredibly hot and strange and unusual and Draco got off on it, got off on the idea of coming on Harry's face, became incredibly turned on at the thought of Harry obediently sitting on his knees before him, a fistful of hair bound between Draco's fingers. Except these weren't thoughts. These actions were reality and Draco was coming to the realisation that he wasn't going to last long, not like this.

To try and distract himself for a few moments, he spoke to Harry, breathy and sometimes through his teeth and he sounded so embarrassingly gone except Harry didn't seem to mind. "You fucking love this, don't you? Dirty little Harry Potter likes to be used like a fucking doll, look at you, sitting on your knees beneath me like that, all because you misbehaved. I'm supposed to be punishing you but you fucking love it, do you want me to come on your face? Do you want me to let myself go all over your pretty baby lips?"

Harry was moaning beneath him and fidgeting with such a frenzy that Draco was surprised he hadn't cracked yet. He tried nodding but Draco's hand still aggressively tied to his head prevented this action, so he resorted to looking up at Draco with pleading eyes instead as Draco continued to fuck his own fist. "What's that, baby? You're gonna have to speak up and tell me what you want."

Draco knew he was teasing, knew he was driving the other boy mad and he loved it, too, he knew they were both so ridiculously turned on by this crazy idea that didn't even make proper sense. Was this kind of sexual behaviour normal? Should they be seeing someone about this?

"Are you a bit tongue tied, sweetie?" Draco purred, listening to Harry's moans in his throat accompanied by the occasional desperate whimper. Draco took pity on him. "That's too bad you can't tell me what you want. I'm going to do it anyway. I'm gonna come all over your face, fuck, I'm gonna come, you're so fucking beautiful, fuck, coming, Harry shit- " Draco couldn't take it anymore and allowed himself to orgasm and Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could, sticking out his tongue and letting Draco's come spill all over his mouth and tongue and cheeks. After Draco was well and truly spent Harry licked all around his mouth until he'd gotten to all the white substance he could reach, looking up at Draco again innocently, come spilling down his cheeks and part of his forehead. Draco groaned, collapsing to the floor in front of him, reaching forward to lick across Harry's face and clean up what he'd missed. Was it weird that he was licking up his own semen? Draco thought so but was too elated to care about general hygiene standards.

Harry made good use of his newfound freedom of neck movement, leaning in to capture Draco's lips with his own. He tugged softly, easing Draco's lips apart, reaching his tongue in to lap across the flesh of the inners of the other's mouth, sucking the semen out and pulling it into his own. Draco moaned at this display, soon changing the atmosphere away from softness and back to filthy, wrapping a hand around Harry's throat and pushing his head into the cold wall, sucking harshly on his jaw, finding pleasure in Harry's choking breaths.

"You've always found my violence hot, haven't you?" Draco whispered into Harry's open mouth, feeling his hot breath on his face and licking his lips. "I bet you jerked off in your dorm imagining me slapping your ass, holding your neck, squeezing your cock so painfully you can't even come," he continued, as Harry whimpered and pushed his hips up against Draco's body in an urgent attempt to get friction.

Because of this, Draco immediately pulled back, slapping him suddenly across the face. "Do you think you have the fucking right to come?" he hissed, hesitating only slightly to make sure Harry was okay with being hit. He appeared a lot more than okay, pulling at his binds, mouth open and panting and eyes greedy for Draco's harsh hand, hungry for his cock. "After breaking into my house and going against my rules, do you think you deserve to come? Answer me," he demanded, staring directly into Harry's eyes, knowing the other man couldn't fully comply to his demands.

Harry paused, seeming conflicted, then shook his head. Draco knelt back down to eye level, grabbing Harry's hair harshly in his fist again and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "That's right, you're a filthy little cock slut that doesn't deserve to come. Except you haven't even had it all that difficult yet, have you?" Harry looked confused, so Draco dropped his hair and stood up, moving a few steps away. "Touch yourself," he said, crossing his arms.

He could already feel his dick hardening again at the sight before him. There the precious Golden Boy was, in a sticky heap on the floor, hard dick flush against his stomach and lips plump from harsh kisses. His pupils were so dilated Draco could hardly see the green and this was shaping up to be the greatest day of his entire life. "I said, touch yourself," he barked, gesturing madly with his hand. "Touch yourself the way you would if you were alone. Jerk yourself off and imagine it was me and don't you dare come on your fist, you dirty whore."

A loud moan escaped Harry's lips as he reached down with a chained wrist and grabbed his aching cock, thrusting up into his own hand with a deep sigh and parted lips. Draco watched him intently, as his chiselled hand moved from the base to the head with certainty, legs twitching involuntarily from the pure intensity of it all. Draco felt himself hardening again, as Harry thrusted into his own hand again and again, going faster and faster until he choked momentarily and slowed down again. He had been about to come. Harry Potter, attached to Draco Malfoy's wall, had almost come while jerking himself off and staring deeply into Draco's eyes.

Harry was mouthing something. As Draco looked closer, he could make out one word, repeating over and over, as Harry's legs shook so badly from overstimulation he looked like he could break, but he didn't stop wanking his dick because he hadn't been given permission to stop and he hadn't been given permission to come.

"Please, please, please," Harry was chanting wordlessly, over and over again, eyes beginning to roll back into his head, lips trembling.

"Stop," Draco commanded, and Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lay there, legs spread, dick throbbing painfully, and waited for Draco's next move.

Almost breaking all of his self control, Draco moved slowly forward, placing his lips next to Harry's left ear, breathing softly a few times before speaking. "I am going to flip you over," he whispered, room silent beside the sound of Harry's deep breathing, "and prep you nice and good for my cock. I'm gonna stick my huge cock up your ass, how do you feel about that? Do you want it? Do you want my cock?"

Harry nodded so quickly and ferociously Draco was worried his neck would break.

"Good boy," he praised, then without warning flipped Harry onto his hands and knees, chains crossing over in a way that made Harry's move uncomfortable and awkward. Draco smirked, kneading his ass cheeks greedily, leaning down to kiss his lower back softly at first but then with tongue.

When Harry started to squirm, Draco cast a lubricating charm and traced the cleft of his ass with a sticky finger lazily, teasing, keen on working Harry up. It was doing a beautiful job, as Harry wriggled and pushed back into Draco's hand, whining and whimpering as he went. Draco could see his arms straining against the chains and took a small bout of pity on him, finally reaching forward the full way and inserting a finger into Harry's tight hole.

The low groan that escape Harry's throat made it truly worth his while and the way he pushed back greedily against the single finger made Draco choke on his own breath. The silence was too much again and Draco knew he had to fill it with sound.

"You like that so much, don't you? Look at you, so pretty rocking back on my finger like that, so greedy for it, my needy little whore." And Harry moaned again, letting out a deranged cry, pushing back further and further and twisting around, trying to get Draco to crook his finger, searching for that spot inside him that would make him see stars. Draco let him try, knowing it was a pitiful attempt for release, but he was enjoying his little show a lot more than he knew he probably should.

It was all going brilliantly for him, as he was securely intent on teasing Harry for as long as he could, until Harry craned his neck around and looked for Draco's eyes, mouthing, "Draco, please," over and over again, tears on his cheeks and legs shaking from the effort of holding himself up on his hands and knees, sobs causing his chest to heave.

Draco felt his heart explode into a million pieces and he was pretty sure he was in love.

He slipped another finger in and began mercilessly scissoring the man open, wanting to slide his cock into his hole, wanting to fuck him until his entire body gave way and only the chains held him in place. Motivated by this image, Draco leaned over until his back was flush against Harry's, arm that wasn't inserted into Harry's ass holding him around his chest, mouth by his ear. "Do you want my cock?" he breathed, trying to force a third finger, but Harry's body wasn't ready for it as the tightness prevented him from getting past the rim, so he kept scissoring and scissoring and scissoring until it was possible.

Harry could only mewl, nodding as best he could in his position. Draco couldn't wait any longer. Harry was too sensual, too inviting, too hot for him to handle. "Good," he grunted, taking out his fingers much to Harry's dismay, "because I'm about to fuck you all the way to next week."

Harry cried out, as Draco lined himself up and pushed in from behind, groaning as he did. He knew he should have been using a condom, but he could hardly remember what that was as he settled inside the warm tightness of Harry's hole, dick throbbing. Every instinct inside him was telling him to thrust forward and get the sweet friction he needed, but despite Harry's lack of words Draco knew adjustment time was necessary.

He waited until Harry's hips began to shift to begin his thrusts and he didn't start slow. As soon as he knew it was okay, he pulled all the way back until the tip almost slipped out, then slammed back in with a grunt. He knew that it had to hurt, knew he was probably splitting the brunet's tight asshole in two but he made no noise of discomfort and showed no signs of distress. He fucked him relentlessly, pounding until Harry was crying out at every thrust, until his sobs echoed about the room but Draco didn't stop.

"Aren't you a vocal little scoundrel, hmm? Calling out so loudly even when your tongue is tied, you really must be feeling it," Draco managed to choke out, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort. All he really wanted to do was moan but speaking to Harry during this felt important, like he had to do it, like he wouldn't be complete if he didn't. "You're lucky I'm treating you so nicely when you've been such a bad boy. Do you think bad boys get to come?" Draco knew he was going to let Harry come, because he wouldn't be able to go on not seeing the boy's face during orgasm, but he squeezed the base of Harry's dick anyway, holding him tightly, knowing it hurt.

Harry only gasped. Draco knew exactly what he had to do, so he angled his hips in the smallest of ways, changing the direction just enough to-

That's when he hit Harry's prostate. And Harry truly screamed then. Harry screamed, then sobbed, then there were tears hitting the floor as Draco thrusted again and again and again.

"If I let go, you'll come, won't you?" Draco asked, then Harry was nodding, up and down, eyes tightly bound shut, biting his lip so hard blood began to run down his chin. Draco leaned forward and licked it up, tasting the rustic sensation on his tongue, sighing softly.

With a slight smirk, Draco captured Harry's lips in a dirty, open mouthed kiss. "Then come," he whispered, letting go.

Harry cried out so loudly Draco's ears hurt from the sheer intensity of it. Harry's body shook and trembled, as his cock jerked and spluttered, semen pouring out across his chest and down over the floor and it lasted what felt like forever, but Draco didn't stop even when his orgasm had surely passed. He continued to pound Harry's prostate, and Harry was crying, body shivering as he couldn't escape the aftershock, proving to be more than his body could bear. With a pitying yelp, all his muscles gave way and he collapsed, face colliding with the floor, ass held in the air only by Draco's hands on his hips. Draco kept going, as the chains tangled Harry's arms and pulled him in places that looked so uncomfortable Draco felt almost bad, but he didn't stop, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching, one hand on the back of Harry's neck now as the other reached around to hold him up around the middle, getting in a few final thrusts. With his last ounce of energy, he pulled out of Harry's ass with only a twinge of regret, because then he let go of the Chosen One completely so that he fell in a heal completely to the floor and Draco jerked his own cock over his back twice before releasing all over the exposed skin.

Draco, too, yelled as he came, a mixture of Harry's name and an animalistic cry, and as soon as he finished he fell back on his knees, out of breath. He only relaxed for a moment, coming back to a regular headspace, eyes falling on Harry's broken form with his come dripping down his sides. The only sign that Harry was even alive was his shallow breathing, but his eyes were closed and his body was still.

Draco muttered a quick cleaning charm, then shuffled over to Harry, slowly removing the chains from his entire body. As he did this he whispered into the boy's ear, making sure everything was slow and methodical, knowing Harry was still probably in a subspace state of mind.

"Did so well for me, baby," Draco mumbled, kissing the back of his ear and rubbing his now released wrists. "I'm so proud of you."

Once the chains from around his feet were also detached, Draco pulled Harry backwards into his arms, holding him closely and kissing softly wherever his mouth could reach, tracing comforting patterns into his skin.

He had been putting it off for several minutes when he finally released Harry from his tongue twisting charm. He prepared for the worst, arms tightening, eyes closed as he clung to the Golden Boy for dear life, not wanting this fantasy to be over, not wanting this dream to end.

Harry didn't say anything, at first. Draco continued to whisper, almost too quiet for Harry to hear and half of it incomprehensible anyway.

When Harry did finally find his voice, it wasn't nearly anything he expected. "Any particular reason you have chains hanging from the wall here?" he asked, voice croaky and words quiet. Draco jumped, not expecting this, expecting to have to defend himself from something, to plead with Harry to love him back.

He tried not to sound nervous when he replied. "The Dark Lord used to live here, y'know. These chains aren't exactly here for sexual reasons, I do believe."

Harry laughed emptily. "Nice to know you fucked me where somebody else was tortured."

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's all been cleaned, I didn't expect for you to- "

"Stop. It's okay," Harry interrupted, holding Draco's hands around his waist, leaning back onto his shoulder. "I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?"

"Are we going to mention what just happened?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's head, still waiting for the worst.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, sounding reluctant but still willing. "We probably should. But can we go to bed first?"

Draco was so confused by the rapid turn of events he hardly remembered tucking them both into his bed, having carried Harry there after discovering his body was too weak to hold himself up, turning to face Harry under the covers, tracing his jaw with light fingertips, tangling their legs, mostly to comfort himself.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco whispered, voice shaking, because he wasn't expecting this aftermath, wasn't expecting Harry to stay. He had assumed that as soon as he let Harry free he would've been cursed and hexed or even worse, which Draco was willing to accept after what he did. Harry had mentioned at some point that he liked Draco back and at the start he was consensual and he didn't use his safe word but Draco was scared, scared of the rejection, scared of chasing away one of the only people he truly believed he loved.

Harry smiled softly. "Only in a good way. You gave me a safe word, remember? I didn't use it."

"I know. But I pushed so far..." he said, looking down at the part of Harry's chest that was exposed, taking in the lack of unmarked skin. He had been relentless, let his dominance take over, let himself go so far he was disappointed in his complete lack of self control.

"Shhhh," Harry said, placing a finger on Draco's lips as he looked up. "I liked it. I loved it so much. Best fucking sex I've ever had. I truly am a masochist," he joked, eyes twinkling, but Draco could see he was struggling to stay awake.

"If I," Draco began, gulping, avoiding Harry's eyes again, scared of saying his next words. "If I go to sleep now, will you still be here when I wake up?" he asked insecurely, reaching out a hand to rest it on Harry's hip.

"I wouldn't leave even if the world was ending," Harry promised, shuffling closer to cuddle into Draco as if to prove a point.

"Okay," Draco replied, sighing, but he wasn't done. "Can we go on a date tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Harry said, yawning, but before Draco could freak out he continued, "but only if I can walk, which I doubt. Can we save the date for later?"

"Of course," Draco choked, relieved. He was struggling to comprehend how casual Harry was acting, the boy he'd sneered at and teased for seven years, the one he hadn't seen since the end of their eighth year. He had so many questions, but Harry looked just about ready to pass out.

"Keep calling me baby, yeah?" Harry murmured, seeming to only be on the verge of consciousness, hand finding Draco's somewhere amongst the covers. "And promise that we can have more kinky sex that'll be just as good."

Draco laughed. "I promise, baby. Always."

Harry smiled. So did Draco.

They held hands as they drifted off, two young men with horrors inside them they still held dear to their hearts, but both finding solace in one another as if a miracle had strung them together at birth. Draco's last thought was that he wouldn't mind being tied to Harry forever. This thought was comforting in the best of ways, and the brunet was captured in his every dream; a glimpse of his eyes, a touch of his smile, and the chains that had previously bound Draco to his past finally felt shattered, and the metal turned to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read to the end can u see what i mean by the complete change of character rip. hope the smut was ok tho. the ending was more for me personally to get closure with the characters bc im like that but i hope you liked it !!!! bc i sure didn't


End file.
